Illusions
by LoveRainandSnow
Summary: When a stranger approaches Penelope one day in the park and tells her that her life is not what it seems, she asks Hotch and the team for help. This then leads them down a path involving a decades-old mystery about their friend and colleague. Mystery, suspense, romance and more.


**Illusions**

 **Summary** – When a stranger approaches Penelope one day in the park and tells her that her life is not what it seems, she asks Hotch and the team for help. This then leads them down a path involving a decades-old mystery about their friend and colleague.

Author Note - My first story involving Criminal Minds. I have kept the original cast, including Gideon coming in later on. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Present Day_

Working for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI was a tough job. The hours were long, the cases they dealt with, there was no end to the levels of depravity humans were able to sink to, and such, days off were never guaranteed. So, when Penelope did have that coveted day off, she made the most of it, and each time, rain, shine or snow, she would go to the one place that gave her some peace, that allowed her to reflect and honor the victims, for each became personal to them all.

She didn't want to think about the people behind the horrendous acts. She wanted to hate them but couldn't. Morgan had told her that hate had no purpose but to create more hate, more violence and ultimately, more death. Some of those who committed these crimes were so broken, abused and tortured most of their own young lives. Hope in something better had long since died in them. So, she chose not to hate.

As she walked down the cobblestone path of the park towards the duck pond, she shivered as the cool fall wind rustled in the trees, swirling up the leaves that had already fallen. Although the sun was out, it didn't provide much warmth and she wished she had put on a thicker sweater.

There were not too many people in the park today, just a few joggers and dog walkers, nodding to her as they passed. By the time she reached the pond, she found herself alone. Penelope stopped at the edge of the pond and watched as the ducks swam, quacked and dived under the water, tail in the air, head resurfacing again after a few seconds. Her thoughts went to the team, her family, and in particular, to Morgan.

She loved Morgan; they spent a great deal of time together, both at work and off. He would often surprise her with a movie and take-out, and they would just sit and be. Neither needed to use words to know how the other felt. He called her his solace, she called him her hero, even though he would argue the point. They both knew what each other liked, what they didn't like; they appreciated one another, respected one another…simply, they each loved the other. Penelope sometimes wondered what it would be like to _date_ Morgan, but that would never happen.

Deep in thought, Penelope didn't notice a woman approaching her.

* * *

The woman had been watching Penelope from behind a tree for the last twenty minutes. She had not seen Penelope since she was a child, but having seen her unique and colorful appearance didn't surprise her in the least. She always knew Penelope was one of a kind. "What to say…what to say…" She ran a hand through her graying hair and away from her face. "Damn wind."

Time was running out, she knew that as she looked into the sky. Gray clouds were coming in, and it wouldn't be long before the sun was swallowed up by one of those clouds. She clutched at her coat tightly, hating the wind, feeling it seep through the thin wool fabric and into her bones. A hot bath back at the motel was first on her list once this task was complete. With a sigh, she stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards Garcia.

As the woman got closer and closer to her, she realized that Garcia was miles away in her mind and that this was going to be easier than she thought it would be. Even so, she felt her heart pound in her chest. The woman looked around, but saw no one else nearby, just a lone jogger in the distance. Seconds later she was close enough to Garcia to touch her. And so she did.

Garcia's mind sprang into action the moment the woman gripped her arm by bringing her back to the present, and fast. She didn't scream, rather, she turned around quickly, attempting to pull her arm out of the woman's grasp. Much to her surprise, the woman released her hold as Penelope stared at her with confusion.

"What in the world…who?"

The woman stepped back a couple of steps. "I know you are Penelope Garcia…" She said, her tone soft, almost gentle. "I don't want to hurt you…that is not why-"

"Do I know you?" Garcia interrupted. She wondered briefly if the woman was the family member of a victim or…

"No, you don't know me, but I know you…but have not seen you in many years…"

Penelope peered at the woman through her glasses, still confused. "I don't understand-"

"You are not who you think you are…" The woman retorted. "Your life…your past, I mean, is not what you believe it to be."

As Penelope's mind digested what the woman had just said, and as a question began to form, the woman turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Penelope shouted, following her. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The woman turned her head and when she saw Penelope on her trail, she turned away and ran towards the north exit of the park where she had decided to park, internally grateful she had decided on the north parking lot over the southern end. The woman continued towards her car, and as she turned her head to look for Garcia, she saw that she had stopped trying to follow her. And as she reached her car and got in, all she saw through her windshield was the young woman standing there. As the woman started the car, raindrops began to tap on her vehicle, and with a small smile, she drove away.

TBC


End file.
